1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coating compositions, and more particularly to improved coatings for deformable substrates such as elastic material and pre-coated metals subjected to deformation processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroxyalkoxy phenoxy polyether resins, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,646, (Wynstra, et al.), are useful as binders, i.e., vehicles in coating compositions for pre-coated metal products. These resins provide superior toughness and resistance, particularly for metal substrates in exhibiting superior corrosion resistance and adhesion. In mamy applications, pre-coated metal is prepared on a coil coating line where a crude coil is uncoiled, cleaned, pre-treated, painted, dried, cooled and finally recoiled. In subsequent manufacture, such products are frequently subjected to various deformation operations. For example, various metal parts are formed from such coils in stamping and forming operations to give pre-coated sheet metal parts for appliances, automobiles and the like.
Such stamping and forming operations severely distress both the metal and the coating resulting in coating deficiencies such as cracks, chips, or peels in the highly distored or elongated regions of the deformed metal. Consequently, the coated metal part is no longer commercially acceptable nor suitably protected from the environment.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a phenoxy polyether coating composition for deformable substrates which will perform satisfactorily during and subsequent to deformation operations.